Kingdom Hearts: Days of Darkness
by KingOfShippers
Summary: Set One year after II. After returning home, all Sora just wanted to go back to being normal but a new enemy won't let that happen, Prologue up, next Chapter When Carnies Attack


_Kingdom Hearts is owned by _

_Kingdom Hearts is owned by Squaresoft and Disney I do not own them. I only own Probe his clones and Azrael. _

Kingdom Hearts: Days of Darkness

Prologue

The tale of the dread demon, Azazel begins not in recent times, but that of the long forgotten past. A past of a world that was only in its infancy. However it did not begin there, no it began in the heavens with the end of the War of Angels.

Having been defeated in his attempt to usurp God, Lucifer and the Fallen Angels were sentenced to an eternity in hell, never to see the gates of heaven again. However as a final punishment God tore Lucifer's soul in two and fused half of it with that of Lucifer's former blade and hurled it to Earth where it would lay for unknown ages. The fragment of soul inside the sword, would eventually over time begin to form itself into a being of it's own. It formed itself into a being of pure evil, only feeling malice, and hatred, Totally devoid of pity, of mercy, of compassion, it or rather he thought that his soul purpose was to destroy all there was and remake it in his own image. It would eventually take a name as equally twisted as his purpose: Azazel

Azazel was eventually found by a farmer by the name of Cain. Like all of his future wielders Azazel fed off of Cain's negative emotions and feelings especially his hatred for his brother Abel. It could be believed that Azazel could be the true reason as to why Cain, slew Abel, as historical accounts don't give us anything to go on. It also likely that after being cursed to wander the Earth until he died that Cain took the blade with him, which would mean that his soul like many of Azazel's other wielders would be devoured.

As time passed months would be become years, years would become decades, decades would become centuries, and those would become millenniums, as Azazel would be wielded by countless people and becoming stronger with each soul stolen or devoured. This would supposedly come to an end with it's last known user: Adolf Hitler. While little is known as to when or even how Hitler, obtained the blade but it is to be assumed, before his rise to power as he was already showing the signs of the blade feeding on him during the war. It is unknown as to what happened to the sword after Hitler's death, as there was no signs of it after his body was found by a squad of Russian soldiers. There are several possibilities on what may have become of it though. One of the the more likely ones, is that it could have been carried off by the Austrian treasure hunter, and former bodyguard to the Hapsburg-Lorraine royal family Probeus Meltook, as he was seen looting the compound that very day. Or maybe it was carried off by one of Hitler's aides after his death, but whatever the answer, Azazel had completely disappeared from the stage of history altogether…

Meltook Industries Databank: File number 2-2-9, Azazel_/The last year of Hitler-present_

_Supervising Clone: Number Zero_

_File Writer(s): Number Two (Deceased) and later Ayanami Rei (Current Employee)_

_Last Requestor: Tom M. Riddle Jr. (Former Employee, Currently Deceased)_

_…For Hitler the war was not going so well, this would mean that Azazel would have more to feed off of, and may have been the cause for what happened the day Hitler died._

_By the time the Allies, and more importantly the Russians were moving into Berlin. Hitler and his Mistress (now wife) had already been in the bunker that would be their place of death. It is unknown to us what triggered the transformation of Azazel taking complete _control_, but it is to be assumed the poison that Hitler injected into himself orally, as well as that of Eva Braun, and his dog. While the poison was circulating through Hitler's system he experienced a pain in his skull that certainly was not from the cyanide he had just ingested. He wouldn't think about it for long as his soul was devoured and Azazel assumed control over his body._

_A while later a squad of Russian soldiers as well as Probe (Who was there for two reasons: too loot Hitler's residence, and grounds, and for a lesser reason investigate the demonic energy he felt that was in the vicinity) stumbled upon the bunker and also Azazel. The Russians quickly opened fire on the creature before them, but as the body was little more than a corpse now it made no effect on him, who then proceeded to knock the soldiers back and prepared to take their souls as well. He would have to if not for Probe who opened up a prototype of the dimensional portals that he would finalize and complete almost five decades later, around the sword. He then quickly closed it taking the sword (As well as one of Hitler's hands) along with it. Probe, with one problem out of the way, went back to his original purpose for being there, but not before spraying the unconscious Russians with alcohol, so that they would hopefully think the whole event was a hallucination. _

_It is Unknown as to where Azazel ended up at, but former employee Tom Riddle Jr., (later to be known as Lord Voldemort) once theorized that it may have eventually ended up in the hands of Xehanhort during the events of the Keyblade War. His theory was never acted upon. If the Holocaust was Azazel though, it was sealed up inside a cave on a unnamed backwater world by King Mickey II, where he believed no one would ever find it, and as he never shared the location with anyone it's to be assumed no one ever did…_

_Next Chapter:_ Sora just wanted a normal day. Spend time with his friends, have fun at the carnival…and maybe ask Kairi out, but the arrival of his least favorite person ruins all that. Now he'll be lucky to get out the carnival alive, much less confront Kairi but how's he gonna do that when there's an entire carnival 's worth of employees bribed by Probe to get his Keyblade…but something much darker than a power hungry Immortal lays waiting in the shadows ready to awaken.

If you have any questions about Probe's current personality, read my current journal on DeviantArt.


End file.
